Kandice Parker
Kandice Parker is the main deutrotagonist of Forever Mine. Kandice is an extremely powerful gemini Witch, and the daughter of Malachai Parker. Kandice has been living in a Prison world with her father for nine years, after he murdered the remaining members of their family. Early History Kandice Parker was born as the daughter of Malachai Parker on May 30, 2009 in Mystic Falls, Virgina. Her father was in a relationship with Winter Samedi, until her death. During her aunt Jo's wedding to Alaric Saltzman, her father murdered everyone at the wedding (excluding her, Alaric and the twins). Her coven performed a spell to save the next gen. of gemini twins unbeknownst to Kai. During a brief moment that Kai had shared with his newborn daughter, they were both sent away to a prison world, as Kai would go on to raise his daughter to become the next leader of the coven. Personality Kandice seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. Kandice is shown to be stubborn and brave as she is willing to put herself through extreme pain and possible death in order to protect her father. People have described Kandice as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. She sees loneliness as less of a burden to bear than her formative experiences of loving so deeply and losing so terribly. Powers and Abilities Despite being born from a father with a mutated witch gene, Kandice is a witch with her own magic. She's quite powerful, as she was able to turn her father's enemies' blood into acid as Kai tells her it took him numerous amounts of time to get it right, as it only took her once on her first try. She was also able to connect with her father through her consciousness. However, Kai stated that because she puts so much power into her spells in rendered her unconscious or results in nosebleeds. Kandice seems to be at her strongest when angry at others, as she told her father when she saved him, it made her angry and sad at the same time. Weaknesses Kandice possess the typical weaknesses of a witch. Physical Appearance Kandice has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Relationships Malachai Parker :Main article: Kai and Kandice Kai is Kandice's father. Kai loves his daughter dearly, and the night he murdered his family, was the night he realized that he couldn't bring himself to harm her as well. Kai's love for his only child has no limits, as he would kill those who'd ever harm her. He's extremely overprotective of his nine year old, but it's all for a good cause. He's highly supportive of her and there for her whenever she needs him. With Kandice being around, Kai is a better person, who has calmed down when it comes to killing people. It's clear that without Kandice around, Kai is lost in life. When he promised that he'd always protect her Kandice hugged him. Kai is also the only person who seems to be able to calm Kandice down when she has one of her episodes. Other Relationships * Winter & Kandice (Mother and Daughter/Former Allies) * Baron & Kandice (Grandfather and Granddaughter/Close Allies) * Prince & Kandice (Half Siblings/Close Allies) * Kervens & Kandice (Great Uncle & Niece/Close Allies) * Ambrose & Kandice (Close Allies/Friends) * Brynne & Kandice (Frenemies) Appearances Book Series * Forever Mine (Book) TV Series Season One * Set Fire to the Rain * Say You Won't Go * Let The Good Times Roll * Sins of His Past * Lets Start Over in The Dark * An Eye for an Eye (Mentioned) * A Side To You I Never Knew * Someone To Watch Over Me * The Wrong Side of Town * Forever Mine Season Two * The Son of a Savage and a Daughter of the Devil * You're On the Highway to Hell * When It's All Over, History Repeats Itself Name * The name Kandice is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Kandice is: Sparkling.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/candice/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Trivia * Kandice has multiple Mental illnesses coming from her father and mother. ** She possesses strong cases of; Anxiety, ADHD and OCD. Tropes * Daddy's Girl: Kandice is Kai's daughter, loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Kai is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Kai loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Bersk Button: Hurt Kandice's father and watch her wrath. * Beware The Nice Ones: A very sweet and kind person but more than capable of putting you down if You provoke her. * Good Is Not Soft: Kandice is generally nice and caring but it isn't a good idea to get on her bad side by hurting people she loves. References See also Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Forever Mine (books) Category:Parker Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Forever Mine (TV Series) Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season One Category:Season Two